


The Intervention

by DesertLily



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a human disaster, College AU, Fluff, James is exasperated, M/M, Roommates, Thomas isnt a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Alex is a workaholic and doesn't think he needs to look after himself. Thomas and James respectfully disagree





	The Intervention

Alexander Hamilton was a workaholic. He knew that. His friends knew that. His roommate especially knew that. Once he got himself into a working frenzy, it was near impossible for him to stop. Whenever a new assignment was given, it wasn’t uncommon to find up until the late hours of the morning surrounded by open textbooks. Unfortunately, his personal health took a dive in response. There were times where he just didn’t sleep or forgot to eat (not to mention that the small student loan he had meant he couldn’t always eat). But he endured. He was there on a scholarship and would do anything to make sure he didn’t lose said scholarship.

However, people weren’t as oblivious to his actions as he thought they were. Whilst Alex’s friends had yet to say anything, his roommate had had enough. Rather unexpectedly, Thomas closed Alex’s laptop whilst he was in the middle of an essay. He quickly began to speak before Alex could protest. “Enough.” Thomas frowned. “You’re going to work yourself to death at this pace, Hamilton!”

Alex let out a huff as he tried to pull his laptop close. Thomas’s grip was unrelenting. “Why’s it any of your fucking business, Jefferson?” He was straight in his offensive. “Besides, I thought you hated me.”

Thomas snorted at that. “It’s my fucking business because I’m across the room from you. You think I enjoy watching you struggle? Because I don’t. Neither does James.” James being Thomas’s boyfriend. “I don’t hate you. I’m just the only person that doesn’t put up with your bullshit.” He corrected. “Now get up.”

Alex blinked a couple of times at that. “W-what? Why?” He gave his roommate an odd look. What the hell was he planning? “Why should I go anywhere with you?”

“Because you clearly can’t look after yourself. So we’re going to go food shopping and you get whatever you want. Then we’re going to get you a coat and some actual winter clothes other than that hoodie you seem impossibly attached to.” Alex pulled said hoodie a little tighter around himself.

As simple as the idea seemed, Alex was very much opposed to it. “Firstly, why would I even want to accept your help or your money, Thomas?” He huffed in pure irritation. “Secondly, who said I was going anywhere with you?!”

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Because I’m not asking you to pay me a penny back and you need it. Come on, Alexander. I haven’t got all day.”

* * *

An hour later saw Alex walking around the local supermarket with Thomas and Thomas’s boyfriend, James. By ‘letting him get whatever he wanted’ Thomas had actually meant he and James were going to find Alex food of actual substance whilst Alexander stood there and watched. Whilst it was entertaining to watch them rush around the store, he couldn’t help but be at least somewhat annoyed. “You know I’m old enough to pick out my own food, right?” He insisted for what felt like the hundredth time.

“No, you’re not.” Both responded in what was perfect sync. James gave him a partially sympathetic and partially exasperated look. “Alexander. We just want to help you. Is that so hard to believe? The three of us may not always agree but that doesn’t mean Thomas and I don’t care about you.” There was something about the look he gave Alex that caused what felt like butterflies in his stomach. He’d met James Madison enough times when he was in their dorm to visit Thomas to know he wasn’t a terrible person. At least, not as bad as Jefferson. Though, they both had terrible politics.

“Oh.” Was the only response Alex could muster as he let the two work away. He tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach as he glanced between them both. He knew exactly what it was and he was very much looking to avoid it.

* * *

If Alex had thought food shopping was bad, clothes shopping was down right stressful. The shops Thomas and James were dragging him through were places Alex doubted he could afford to shop in a million years. Still, neither of the two would take no for an answer. No matter how much it frustrated Alexander. He couldn’t quite work out why the two cared so much about him. The looks Thomas and James kept sharing only served to confuse him further. “...Why are you both doing all this? What do you get out of helping me?”

“For one, I don’t have to watch you in the same awful clothes everyday. Literally anything would be bet-“ Thomas cut himself off when James cleared his throat. He sighed at that. “...We’re fond of you, Alex.” For once, Thomas looked genuinely nervous.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. “Fond? What’s that supposed to mean...?” He snorted. Could Thomas be anymore vague with his wording? This all just felt ridiculous.

James pinched the bridge of his nose. “What he means is we like you, Alex. Actually, it’s more than like. We...We’d like you to be part of our relationship.”

Alex stared at them both with wide eyes. “What?” He said. A look of disbelief crossed his face. Was this some long winded joke? Some prank planned by his roommate to mock him? Because it wasn’t funny.

“I know this was pointless, Jemmy.” Thomas started. “It’s clear he’s not interested in us...”

Alexander was quick to protest. “I never said I wasn’t interested! I just...Is this serious? Are you serious?” He watched as both the other two nodded. “...I-Okay.”

“Okay?” Alex watched the smile that broke out on James’s face at that. “I...Well, we have wanted this for a long time but Thomas was convinced you weren’t interested.”

Alex snorted quietly at that. “Well, Thomas is wrong about a lot of things.”

* * *

The rest of the day felt almost like a fever dream to Alexander. He couldn’t quite believe any of it was happening or was really real. Yet here he was in brand new pyjamas and curled up between Thomas and James on Jefferson’s bed. Somehow, the situation didn’t feel entirely insane to him. “...Y’know, if it takes being a train wreck to get you two to notice me then maybe I should do it more often...” He joked.

He very much wasn’t expecting Thomas to pull him close. “Don’t you dare.” He huffed as his voice grew serious. “You need to actually try to look after yourself, Alexander. Things can’t just go on like this.”

“I’ll try but...habits don’t just break overnight.” He whispered.

Thomas sighed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “We know and we’ll be here with you every step of the way. Some needs to look out for your dumbass.”

Alex smiled and closed his eyes. Somehow, laying between James and Thomas felt right. It felt more right than most things ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Any and all comments are appreciated!! Or hmu at desert-lily on tumblr just to talk or for fic requests!


End file.
